1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to brackets for storing locks and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved bracket for temporarily storing and/or carrying large U-shaped locks of the sort used on motorcycles and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to reduce the incidence of theft of bicycles, mopeds, motorcycles and the like, locks of the sort shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,231 have become increasingly more popular with the vehicle owners since such locks have proven to be very difficult to defeat by conventional means such as bolt cutters, hack saws, or the like. These locks are comprised of a U-shaped shackle of a hard metal rod and a cross-piece which locks to the ends of each leg of the shackle to allow the shackle to be passed through the wheel of the bicycle, moped, motorcycle, or the like, and secure the same to a fixed object such as a post, for example. While the smaller sized locks of this type that are used for bicycles can be readily and conveniently stored when not in use on a bracket of the sort as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,231 heretofore there has not been available a compact and efficient bracket suitable for storing and carrying the larger and heavier locks used for motorcycles.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved bracket for use in storing on a motorcycle or the like a large U-shaped lock with a detachable cross-piece.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bracket that is conveniently mountable on a motorcycle, or the like, at a location that does not interfere with the operation of the machine and which is both small and sturdy yet securely grips the lock during storage thereof.